Consequences
by Jpena
Summary: The woman jostled the small child on her arms. She couldn't see the baby very well. All she could see was a blue cap and yellow blanket. "I'm Charlene." She said hesitantly. Lilly remembered then, but this woman looked so different from the bubbly and friendly woman she met in Nashville. This woman looked tired and weary. "Is Scotty here?" She didn't have a good feeling about this.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cold Case.

Hi, there's a Law and Order SVU marathon on which lead me to think about Danny Pino, which made me think about Scotty Valens and then I had this idea. This happens during the fifth season. There's mention of one episode in the fourth season. The one when Lilly and Scotty went to Nashville. Let me know what you think. Please read and review .

Lilly Rush drank her coffee slowly; it was a slow day in PPD. That last case had touched her somewhat. It had to be the fact that she had been by herself for more than a year and the nightmares about Romeo were still fresh and happening almost every night. She drank her coffee that had become her best companion in the last months. She remembered the incident with Felton Metz, she had realized that she was alone and it was painfully obvious, and her nightmares seemed to only assure her of her loneliness. She wrote the last paragraph of her report. It was extremely sad to see Felton Metz in a holding cell but it was only fair to Audrey. He had robbed her of her child and her life. Lilly sighed; Felton would have to serve the last of his days in a mental health facility. Nick whistled past her, he was back with Toni and was the happiest she'd seen him. Miller, Will and Boss were downstairs closing Audrey's case. Scotty should be back any second now. She couldn't escort Felton to the holding cells it would be too heartbreaking.

She looked up from her work to see a brunette with a baby. "Detective Rush?" the woman asked with a small voice. Lilly had seen this woman before; she just couldn't place her anywhere.

"Yes, do you have information on a cold case?" Lilly tried to be comforting. The woman jostled the small child on her arms. She couldn't see the baby very well. All she could see was a blue cap and the white and yellow blanket. The detective noticed that she held a small diaper bag over her shoulder.

"I'm Charlene." She said hesitantly. Lilly remembered then, but this woman looked so different from the bubbly and friendly woman she met in Nashville. This woman looked tired and weary. "Is Scotty here?" She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"He should be back in a couple of minutes. Do you want to wait for him in the wait room?" She said with a calm voice. She hoped this wasn't what she was thinking. Could this be Scotty's child? Lilly lead the woman into the break room and stayed back. She made small conversation until Scotty entered PPD.

"Scotty's here. Let me get him for you." Lilly said a little relieved that her partner was here. She stepped out of the room and crossed to meet him. "You've got a new case." He said as soon as he found her.

"I don't know. She asked for you." She replied. "Charlene from Nashville." Scotty blushed a little and then went into the break room. Lilly remained at her desk. She had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

He entered the room and a cold feeling ran down his back. There was a baby. He wasn't a religious man but he sent a quick prayer. "Let this be about a cold one please."

Charlene looked at him. She didn't stand up; she had a bottle of milk and was feeding the baby who fussed. She looked different, tired, unkempt even. "Hi, Scotty. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Charlene. What can I do for you?" He was glad his partner had the foresight to tell him about her, he wouldn't have recognized her otherwise.

She fidgeted and burped the baby who fussed even more. He heard the child cry, Charlene looked lost and about to cry too. Thankfully she didn't, she found her voice and the words tumbled out. "There's no easy way to say this but this is your son Isaac."

Scotty felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. "What?" He whispered.

Charlene stood up and paced with the child in her arms. Scotty fell to a chair, all the while thinking that it had to be a sick joke. This had to be Nick's work. He looked at her, her lips were moving, and he had to pay attention now. "He's yours, my fiancée left us when he was born. I was going to get married in a church all in white. We wanted to wait until the baby came out but he said it wasn't his. It had to be his mother. "That's not your son Billy. He should be blonde, look at his black hair. No one in her family has black hair." I tried to stop them but they took the blood sample and it wasn't his. So it has to be yours." 

Scotty tried to listen but soon enough Charlene was crying and rambling. The baby cried too. She shushed him. "Just be quiet please. This is all your fault." Charlene yelled and put the baby in the sofa. Scotty had the first good look at the child. He was red and crying furiously. He looked like any other baby; he kicked his little hands and feet in the air. Charlene spoke to him again. "He'll be a month next week. He was born October 7th. I can't do this anymore, not alone."

His eyes rounded, "What are you saying?" Scotty looked at the woman who had been just a one-night stand.

"He's a mistake, the papers are there. I can't do it." She said tearfully, without looking at the baby.

"You can't do that. He's your kid." Scotty said a little angry, still disbelieving his ears. This couldn't be happening to him. He used protection, this was just a one night stand nothing more. He remembered his conversation with Lilly that night. "What happens in Nashville stays in Nashville." He had been so wrong and this was the proof.

"I should have never told you. I should have given him up for adoption. I still can do it. He's not three months yet, this is a police station you have to take him in then." She said still crying.

She was overwhelmed, that was just it. She probably hadn't slept in a couple of days. He had to reassure her that everything would be fine. She just had a bad day with the baby and would come around once she had some sleep. He stopped her and put his arms on her shoulders. "Look at me." He used a gentle voice. She looked up, her eyes were red, she was definitely sleep deprived. "Tell you what. Let us calm down. We can talk about the baby and things. Don't rush into things." He was freaking out but once they talked quietly they would come to an agreement. His life changed before his eyes and he was on shaky grounds. He just had to find his footing again.

He seemed to have gotten through her because Charlene stopped her sobbing and sat down next to the crying baby. "Could you get me a glass of water please?"

"Yes." He went to the fridge and couldn't find any bottles. "I'll get one from the vending machine." She nodded and he left the room.

Scotty walked up to the vending machine on the floor below and got a bottle of water. His head was a mess of thoughts, he convinced Charlene to think about things, that was a start. He had a son, a newborn child. He couldn't have a child, he was a lone wolf, what would he do now? Charlene lived in Tennessee. He would have to visit the baby every other weekend and wire money to Charlene every month, to cover the expenses for the baby. Was this his baby? For all he knew the baby wasn't even his. He felt a headache coming in. He had to tell his parents that they had another grandchild. Would his mother be happy or angry? Scotty walked up the stairs to the bullpen. How would he tell this woman that he wanted a paternity test? Would that offend her much, he was so confused and overwhelmed. He had to put on a strong face again and try to reason with Charlene.

"Charlene?" There was no one but the baby in the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but the plot.

Thank you imsoproudofyou, little dark starling and ivy for your reviews and all of those who follow and favorite this story. As always keep reading and reviewing feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Chapter 2

Lilly bumped into Charlene, "So sorry detective. I have to go." She was crying but practically ran out of PPD. Lilly took the stairs to the bullpen and went into the break room. Scotty held a crying baby; he was pale and trying to comfort the child.

"She just left him here. I went to get her a bottle of water and she just left." Scotty said with a shocked voice.

"Scotty, she just took off. We could still get her." Lilly tried.

"What am I going to do?" Scotty looked at her for guidance. He looked lost, utterly confused.

Lilly took charge, "Well first, that baby is it?" She asked and looked at her partner. She remembered. What happens in Nashville stays in Nashville. Apparently this was not the case. "Yes, I mean I think. I don't know. She said it was mine, she said something about papers and adoption. Why doesn't he stop crying?" Scotty tried to console the baby. Lilly had no experience with children. She didn't know what to do.

They looked at each other uncertainly. Scotty was her friend, they were close and right now he needed her. "Maybe he's hungry or needs a pacifier." Lilly went into the diaper bag. Scotty nodded. "He ate, I saw him, did you find it, the pacifier?"

She ruffled through the diaper bags. Charlene had been thorough, there was a manila folder, and she set it aside. There were three bottles, diapers and clothes. There was formula; bibs and she found it, a red pacifier.

Lilly came close to the baby and placed the thing inside his mouth. He wailed and didn't take. "What's wrong with him? Do you think he's sick?" Lilly said offhandedly and they looked at each other with worry. Thankfully for them Kat strode in. "What's that racket?" she commented and then saw the baby.

Scotty kept rocking the baby. "You're doing it wrong. Give me." She took the baby from Scotty's arms and shushed him slowly. "It's fine, he just doesn't know any better." She was magical the baby quieted and closed his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Lilly asked. "Oh, he's just tired and cranky, he needs a diaper change." Kat said. "Get me a clean diaper, the baby powder and the wipes." Kat told her. Lilly did so and watched as her friend changed the baby. She forgot about Scotty who stayed back sitting on the couch riffling through papers.

Lilly looked at the baby on the table, he was quiet, his eyes were big, brown and his nose was small. He had black hair and thick black eyebrows for a baby. She wasn't an expert on babies but he didn't look a lot like Charlene to be sure, the brown eyes were Scotty's to be sure. "He's a cute baby I give you that. Why is this cute baby here?" Kat asked her.

She looked to Scotty who read the papers; he seemed to be reading and rereading them. "Are you ok Scotty?" He shook his head and loosened his tie. Lilly went to him. He did the thing with his hand in his hair. He did that every time he was nervous, anxious and lost. "She gave up all right. I don't even have a phone number to reach her. I don't know Lilly." He was confused.

"Am I missing something big here? Why is this baby here?" The other detective asked once again. Lilly remained silent, it wasn't her place to speak about it. Scotty looked at Kat. "I think, I think he's mine." Scotty said with an incredulous voice.

"What?" Kat raised her voice then dropped it when the baby whined. Jeffries and Boss strode in the break room and found the same scene. Lilly stepped out of the break room and called Nick over. They all needed to be there to puzzle this out. She knew that Scotty wouldn't mind. Nick got into the room and Lilly closed the blinds and the door.

"What's going on Scotty?" Stillman asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I don't know. I think he's my son." Her partner pointed to the baby. Kat managed to make him fall asleep.

Boss nodded, "fine, where's the mother?" Scotty rubbed his eyes. "She said she couldn't do it, that the baby was a mistake. She gave up all claims to him; there are even adoption papers here. I think she couldn't go through it."

Vera and Will were quiet, "Should we call Child Services?" Kat asked while looking at the baby.

"No, yes, I don't know." Scotty covered his face with his hands. "How about we make sure this is your kid first? Could he be?" Will said in a no nonsense voice.

Scotty nodded, "I met her when we went to Nashville, the cowboy cold job last December. The timeline makes sense."

Nick nodded, "Did you use protection?"

"Yes, we did but she said it wasn't her fiancée's so it had to be mine." Scotty sighed and paced.

"He looks like you." Kat remarked offhandedly.

Scotty looked at her for support. "Scotty, did she say she was giving the baby up or did she give it to you?" Her partner looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He hesitated and then clearly said, "She said, his name is Isaac, he's yours." He sat back down, "She gave him to me." he muttered and then scratched his head again. "What am I going to do?" He said out loud.

"We need legal aid first. We need a lawyer to look at these papers and guide you after that." Stillman said firmly.

Lilly knew she could be of help then, "I'll call Lindsey." Her friend from social services would know what to do. She placed the call; her friend was on her way.

"We need to get this baby a place to sleep." Kat smiled at the baby who scrunched his nose. Lilly smiled too, Isaac was cute.

She didn't know what came over he but she felt a little drawn to the baby. "How do I hold him?" Lilly asked, Kat positioned her arms and then handed her the infant.

"Hi, Isaac." She smiled and touched his cheek. Scotty grabbed the manila folder and went to his desk. The rest of the men filed out too, "They're all afraid of a tiny, little baby. Aren't they Isaac?" Kat smiled. "I hope Scotty does the right thing."

Lilly looked up, "and what would that be?"

"Be a good dad. Take care of this baby, follow through." Kat said. Lilly nodded. She wasn't in Scotty's head but she knew that her partner would try to do what was best for this child.

She sat down and held the baby. An hour later Lindsey was there in the break room. Scotty, Boss and her were there. She tried to give him the baby but Scotty shook his head. "Stay with me please." He pleaded; she nodded and sat down on the couch, the baby still asleep.

"Detective Valens, I would recommend you to take a paternity test. Ms. Woods requisitioned her rights to the child but the birth certificate doesn't name you as parent. Once you have established kinship you can either claim this child or have him go through the system.

"What happens now? What if she comes back? I don't think she was in her right mind." Scotty asked.

"She has a year before she can claim any rights to the child but the papers she signed are very conclusive. She gave up all rights to Isaac." Lindsay stated.

She stood up and gave Scotty her card. "I'll call you tomorrow morning to set up a paternity test scheduled. I'll be in contact with you." She smiled.

Her friend approached her; "I'll need that baby now." Lilly nodded, "Where are you taking him?" She asked.

"To Child Social Services. He'll be there until the paternity results are in."

She nodded, "There's a big boy." Lindsay grabbed the baby and left the room.

Boss left too. "What am I going to do Lil?" He asked her and sat down, his hands on his head again.

It had been a hell of a week. Scotty couldn't sleep for more than five hours at a time. He spent as much hours in the bullpen as he could. After Lil's friend took the baby to Social Services Stillman told him to go home. He called the social worker and set up the paternity test for that same afternoon. He went to the clinic and gave hair, saliva and blood. He then went home and almost went crazy. Scotty had too much to think and he didn't want to. He exercised, took a walk, and found himself in front of Lil's apartment. He waited for about three hours until he saw her car pull up the curve. She had some folders on her hands.

"Do we have a new case?" He said from the steps. She smiled. "You scared me."

"I didn't, nothing scares you." He teased her, "invite me in would you? I'm freezing my ass off."

Lilly opened the door. He had only been inside the apartment once, it was pleasantly decorated and he finally met the two monstrosities she called cats. Olivia and Tripod were lounging on the daybed. They merely glanced at them, "How are you doing?" Lilly asked. She knew him so well. Scotty sat on her couch. "I don't know. I'm so overwhelmed Lils."

Lilly sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm here. Did you tell your parents yet?"

He cringed, "No, I don't want to get them involved yet." He didn't want to say it but maybe this wasn't his kid. Maybe Isaac wasn't his. He felt like a horrible person but a big part of him wanted the baby to not be his. What kind of person did that make him?

"I took the paternity test a few hours ago. Lindsay said she would take the baby to the clinic tomorrow."

Lilly put an arm around him. "Want to help me write the Metz report?"

Scotty nodded, "thank you Lilly." He was grateful of her support. She didn't overanalyze things, or made him think about anything. They operated in the same way. They used work as distraction. She smiled at him gave him some files. They stayed working until pretty late. He went home only after Lilly yawned about six times. She was too polite to throw him out of her home.

The next morning was only worse; they had an incoming case that involved children and a serial killer. Scotty stayed back at PPD and analyzed footage. Someone killed children; made them stand in the cold until they died. Some sick bastard, later on they discovered that their serial had been abused as a child. Theseus was a product of the system. Malik took his life, in front of him and he couldn't help but think about Isaac. Once they were back at PPD, Scotty realized that it had been almost six days. Lindsay would call him in a few days and he would have to make a decision. Even if Isaac wasn't his, he could still take him in, couldn't he? Charlene gave him the baby after all. Could he take care of a child? Mami would help no doubt; he would have to make big changes. He was afraid; something told him that Isaac was his.

"Go home detectives." Stillman announced.

Scotty grabbed his jacket and checked on Lilly. "Want to grab a bite?" He asked. He knew that Nick and Kat would go straight home and Will would stay back with Boss. Lilly would love to stay back but he knew she couldn't. They had both stayed back and needed to take a break.

"Sure." She stood up and grabbed her things. They walked out of PPD and walked to a small bistro they both liked.

They were having sandwiches when Scotty's phone rang. "Hi, yes I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Lindsay has the results. I thought it would take longer. She said a week. It's been only six days." He rambled.

"Come on. I can drive us there. You'll be fine Scotty." Lilly paid for the food and they were on their way to Child Social Services. They made it in less than twenty minutes. Scotty was sweating, he felt lightheaded. Lindsay waited for them inside of a small office.

"Detective Valens, Lilly." She motioned them to have a seat.

The envelope was in front of them. "I could wait outside Scotty." Lilly made to leave the room but Scotty held onto her hand. He shook his head and held her hand. "Could you please tell me?" He asked the social worker.

She opened the white envelope. "Isaac is yours detective." Scotty felt Lilly squeezing his hand.

"So what now?" He asked. This moment was coming and he wanted to hear everything there was to hear.

"You have two options to you detective. You can of course get full guardianship of your son. You can give the baby up for adoption." Scotty let the knowledge sink in.

"What about Charlene? What if she comes back for Isaac? Could she take him away from me?" He had hopes that Charlene would change her mind. He tried contacting her; he even had a hold of her once. He told her about Isaac being in child social services. "I can't do it Scotty. Please don't call me back. He'll be better off without me. I can't be a mother." She cried and hung up. He called her again the next day but the line was dead.

"She'll need to negotiate visitation with you. You are the only one who appears in the certificate. Charlene gave up her rights. You'll need to fill this new certificate. Isaac becomes Isaac Valens. If you decide to claim him." Lindsay stated.

"What if I don't?" Scotty whispered.

"Well, in that event. Social Services would take over. I would try to get him adopted, he would be with for a few weeks before he goes to foster homes or adoption agencies." The social worker said coldly or so Scotty thought.

Scotty looked at Lilly who squeezed his hand. "Do what's right Scotty." She said with a small voice.

"What do I have to sign and when can I take him home?" Lilly and Lindsay smiled at him. He noticed Lilly's smile was the biggest he'd seen her sport in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts for this story. Keep reading and reviewing .

Chapter 3

It was Lilly's turn to be there for Scotty. He had been there for her when the shooting happened. He saved her life and was there when she couldn't sleep. They were closer; there was a stronger bond. Scotty needed her support and she wouldn't let him down. "You'll need to buy a car-seat, this one is pretty standard." Lilly said as they put the car seat. Scotty signed papers for about fifteen minutes and then Lindsay gave him a few tips and updated him on the baby's temperament.

"He's on formula only. He sleeps roughly five or six hours on a row, which is pretty good for a newborn. You need help detective, someone to stay back with Isaac when you are at work. If you want we could hold onto Isaac until you figure things out."

Her partner shook his head. "My mom will help me." her friend gave her Isaac. "Hold his head." She held a sleeping baby to her. They put the baby inside and she rode in the backseat.

"I'll have to tell my parents. What should I do Lil? Could you be there Lil?" She hadn't met the Valens. She only knew about Mike, his brother.

"Yes, I'll be there." She watched as Isaac slept on.

They went to a pharmacy first, they needed more formula, diapers and the sensible things needed for a baby. "We should call Kat. She would know about these baby things." Lilly offered.

Kat was a godsend. She guided her and told her what to get. Scotty hadn't touched the baby yet. It was her who carried him and he the one to grab things. After the pharmacy they went to a baby clothes store. Lilly chose the clothing, Scotty just didn't care about what fabric was softer. He would have gotten anything. She also made him buy a few toys and a crib. "You'll need that as soon as possible. You need another car seat too. I don't think the one Lindsay gave you is too reliable." She rambled as he put things in the car. He grabbed her shoulders and helped her put the sling on. Kat told her about those. They got a blue and green one. Isaac was comfortably snuggled against her.

Scotty drove them to his apartment. Lilly waited as Scotty assembled the crib. She looked at the baby. He looked angelic sleeping; he had been like that for three hours now. Scotty had made the right choice; this baby couldn't be in an orphanage or in the system. He had a family, and Scotty would try his best to be a good dad. She promised to help her friend. She remembered when Scotty visited her after the shooting. Everyone kept trying to reassure her, and show sympathy for her. Scotty didn't crowd her. He was the only one who didn't speak about the shooting, who didn't make her feel as if she was a victim. Her partner protected her but knew that Lilly needed her space to process things on her own.

Scotty didn't make her feel fragile. He understood, and surprisingly didn't see her as a damsel in distress. She was just Lil to him, his partner, and his friend.

"Done." Scotty came back from the guest room. "Let's put Isaac to bed." She stood up and walked the distance to the room. The room wasn't exactly cluttered but it was empty either. There were a few boxes by the closet.

She placed the baby in the crib and looked around. He would need to clean out some stuff maybe the crib would need to be in his room instead of here. "Maybe you should put the crib in your room. You wouldn't want to get up in the middle of the night and trip over something." She said; Scotty nodded. "You're right Lil. I'll move him later. Could you help me clear these things out? I don't think my mother would be happy to know her newest grandson's room used to be the storage place."

That remark led her to ask him about his parents. "Did you call them yet?"

He shook his head and moved two boxes inside of a closet. "I want to tell them face to face. They're supposed to come over tonight. Mike and Allie are coming too." Lilly gave him another box to put away.

"How do you think they're going to react?" She asked and looked at him. He looked worried; she could tell he was a bundle of nerves. "I don't honestly know. It could go both ways. I'm really counting on mom's support." She knew what he meant. Scotty was a cop; they worked long hours and had little time for anything else. She kept quiet after that. There was no need to worry him more. They sorted the room and it looked more presentable. Lilly's shoulders ached. Her wound was completely healed but her left shoulder bothered her from time to time.

"I think this is ready. Come on; let's grab a bite. We didn't finish our lunch." Scotty and her had leftovers, some Chinese food he bought the day before or so he thought. Lilly was starving and the food looked perfectly fine. "My parents should be here in less than an hour." Scotty paced around his living room. They had cleared out the table and were waiting.

Lilly wanted to show her support but wasn't sure she should stay. "I should probably go." Scotty shook his head. "Lil, please stay. I…" he was about to say something else when Isaac started wailing. "He's awake." Scotty stated the obvious.

Lilly rolled her eyes and went into the baby's room. "Hello little boy." She picked him up. Scotty entered the room too. "Kat said to check his diaper." The detective said. Lilly smiled wickedly.

"Come on Valens." She handed him the baby. "Lilly, I don't know how to do this." he protested.

She shrugged, "neither do I, but I saw Kat and she made it seem pretty easy. I'll get the diaper bag and the baby powder ready." She left a stunned Scotty and fled the room.

She picked all she needed and headed back to the room. Isaac cried while Scotty tried rocking him. "Let's put him in the bed. I'll help you." Scotty nodded and they discovered a very messy diaper.

Scotty and her made faces. "No wonder you were crying little man." He almost gagged but removed the soiled diaper.

"What do I do know?" he asked her expectantly. "Wipe him. Clean him up first." She couldn't help but laugh at his faces.

"Jesus, this is disgusting." He made another face but cleaned the baby.

She laughed; Isaac was quiet for a first. He looked around the room with big brown eyes. "This isn't so funny Rush." His voice was firm but Lilly could see a hint of a smile.

"Ok, now put a little powder." Scotty did so. "Now you have to put the diaper in." that was a little hard since, they got confused. It seemed neither of them could tell front form back until after two tries. Scotty swaddled him.

They managed to put Isaac in a new diaper but he kept crying. "I'll heat the bottle Lindsay gave us." Scotty jumped at the opportunity. Lilly sighed. "Your daddy is a wuss." Scotty didn't do well with crying. It seemed that extended to babies too.

She picked the wailing infant and shushed him softly. The baby cried pitifully. He nuzzled her breasts. "Hungry then." She felt a little uncomfortable and tried to get the baby to quiet. She went to the living room; Scotty was taking too long. Her partner approached her with the bottle. "You should have a seat." Lilly agreed. Kat told them that it was best when the person sat down.

She sat in the couch and positioned the baby in her arms. Her partner handed her the formula bottle. She looked hesitant. She gave him the bottle. Isaac took it and drank normally.

"He's quiet." Scotty sounded amazed, as if she had done something wonderful.

"He was hungry that's all." He sat down next no them. "Thank you Lilly. You don't know how much this means to me. I..." He got flustered. She smiled at him. He had really expressive eyes and she knew he wasn't the best with words. She wasn't either. "Hey." That was their word; before the shooting he had told her to say hey if she ever needed anything.

"Hey." He said and smiled back. The bell rang. "They're here." She squeezed his hand as he stood up. For some reason Scotty was anxious about breaking the news to his folks. Lilly had a strained relationship with her mother her whole life and a relationship with Christina wasn't something she wanted to be invested in. She guessed that Scotty felt guilty or was afraid of their reaction.

She watched as his parents entered his apartment. "_Mijito_, you look tired." The woman said as introduction. "I told your father that this had to be important. He didn't want to come because of some silly ball game." She came in and went immediately to the kitchen. She looked into the fridge. "Oh, Scotty, you have to shop more. Is that baby formula?" she didn't notice her yet but Mr. Valens did. He stood still. They looked at each other. Lilly didn't know what to do because suddenly the woman quieted.

"Lilly, this is my mom Rosa and my dad Ramiro. Guys this is Lilly Rush, my partner." Scotty said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Lilly." Ramiro was the first to come out of the obvious shock and stretch his hand. She smiled but couldn't offer her hand. Isaac fussed on her arms and started to cry. She looked at the baby and noticed that he had finished his bottle.

Lilly put the bottle in the coffee table. She remembered Kat telling her about burping the baby. She put the baby against her chest and gently burped the baby.

Rosa gasped when Lilly did so. "Scotty Valens. That baby is yours."

Scotty nodded, "a little explanation please." Ramiro said.

"Yes, I didn't know, not until a week ago."

"_Por favor_, she works with you. How could you not notice her being pregnant?" Rosa exclaimed.

"I'm not Isaac's mom." Lilly said politely. "Lil's has been very helpful."

"Son, you're not making much sense." Rosa sat down next to her. "May I?" She didn't wait for a response and took the child from her arms.

"_Precioso_. You look so much like your daddy, a little prince." The woman was besotted with the dark haired child.

Scotty started with his tale as Rosa expertly burped and soothed Isaac. "I didn't know. He's mine, I'm trying to reach Charlene but she was clear. She doesn't want to be involved in Isaac's life." Her partner finished.

"What I don't understand is how she could leave this little angel. He's gorgeous, just like you when you were a baby." Rosa continued. "What are you going to do Scotty? A child is not a pet. You are responsible for the wellbeing of this baby.

"I know _mami_. I'll cut back some hours and hire a babysitter if I have too." Lilly saw her partner's big puppy eyes and knew that this was ploy to trap Rosa."

"Nonsense. I'll take care of him when you work and I'm sure Allie will help too." Rosa rose to the bait. Lilly would take the brown eyes trick into consideration.

"Are you sure that woman won't try to get our grandson later on?" Ramiro asked seriously. He was not the trusting type.

"The social worker said she has a year to properly change her mind in the best of circumstances but since Scotty has full custody she would have to arrange visitation rights with him." Lilly said clearly trying to help her partner.

Allie and Mike arrived a couple of minutes later. "Hi Lilly." Mike kissed her cheek amiably. Allie and her had never met before. Scotty explained the circumstances. They both looked over to Rosa's shoulder to see the baby.

"I'll help you Scotty." Allie smiled. Scotty hugged her. "Thank you Allie." He said with a sigh. "Hands off the wife." Mike joked.

They started talking and it soon became a Valens affair. Lilly looked at her watch and remembered she didn't have her car. She would have to take the train back to her home. Scotty lived on the other side of town. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow Scotty."

Her partner shook his head, "You don't have a car. I'll drive you." He said and took no for an answer.

"Nice to meet you all." She said and the Valenses smiled at her.

Scotty grabbed his car keys and led her to his car. He drove them quickly and rambled at little. "I think it went well, knowing Allie she'll want to make a schedule and mom would humor her. I think I can do this Lil." He said honestly.

Lilly assented, "I can always babysit too." She offered when they were in front of her apartment.

He walked her up to her steps and hugged her hard. "Thanks Lil." He whispered. She hugged him hard too. "You'll do great." She whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything but the plot.

Happy Memorial Day. Please read and review

Chapter 4

Scotty was running late. Isaac wouldn't stop crying either; it had been two weeks since he signed the papers. They were still getting used to each other and the routine. Allie, mom and Lil had been creatures sent by God to help him. Mom and Allie appeared to be synchronized to take care of Isaac. They didn't complain that he was late or that the baby always cried. Lilly, his wonderful partner was his rock. She listened to all his complaints and always had a cup of coffee waiting for him.

"Isaac, you've got to stop. You're making me look bad in front of _abuelita _and _tia_." He rocked the baby and almost ran out of his apartment and into the car. He needed to drop his son off to Allie's before 8:00 if he wanted to be at PPD before 9:00. He dashed and strapped the baby to his car seat. He made it just after 8:00. Thank you Allie. I'll be here by 7:00 I promise. You look so beautiful." He kissed her and then his son.

He drove like a maniac and made it at PPD at 8:57. "I did it." He said breathlessly and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

"I can see that." She chuckled and gave him his black coffee. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" He said after taking a long sip of heavenly brewed coffee.

"You might have mentioned something of sorts. Hurry, we have a new case." she briefed him on their newest vic. Samantha Randall, a supposed suicide. They interviewed different people that day and worked hard to piece her last days together. Scotty yawned by 5:00. "Go home Valens, it's Friday." Stillman said. Vera was gone. Kat had been gone since 4:00 Veronica had a recital thing. Will looked ready to leave while Lilly read a file at her desk.

"That goes for you too Rush." Lilly nodded but didn't move away from her spot.

Scotty promised to cut back and he was going to try. He was tired, if he timed it right Isaac could be sleeping by the time he got them home. His son cried a lot and also ate a lot. He slept six to five hours at a time; Scotty was becoming more attuned to his schedule. "Come on Lils I'll drive you home before I pick Isaac from Allie's."

"Oh, I want to see him?" Lilly asked. She loved Isaac, these past two weeks had been rough but his partner had tried to give him support and true to be told she had a fascination with his son. His son liked her too or so Scotty thought.

"Yeah, we could order take out." He smiled and they went to get Isaac from Allie's.

Lily stayed back in the car. "I'll wait for you here." She said. Scotty didn't press her. She didn't socialize much and Allie would surely want them to have dinner with her and the kids. He rang the bell and waited for Allie. She opened the door. "Come in. Alma and Isaac are asleep. Emilio is upstairs playing video games. Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks a lot Allie but I'm a little tired, all I want is to get home and sleep." Allie looked at him suspiciously but let it go. He went to the living room and picked Isaac up. He was fast asleep. "His diaper is clean, he should be out for another three hours. Don't forget to charge the baby monitors I gave you. They will save you a lot of trouble." He nodded and kissed her goodbye. "Thank you Allie."

He left the house and went into his car. Lilly moved to the backseat and helped him put Isaac in the baby seat. "He's gotten bigger." She said and touched his little face. "You saw him last week." He chuckled and drove off. "Well babies grow a lot. Kat told me so." She defended her argument.

They talked during the ride; they spoke about the case, Isaac and Charlene. "Any word from her?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing, I called Nashville police but nothing. She stopped going about three weeks ago. I don't have any phone numbers, nothing. To be honest I don't know if I want to talk to her." Scotty told her. He should be trying to contact her but he couldn't bring himself to really investigate about Charlene's whereabouts. The woman didn't want to be contacted. He wouldn't force her to have a relationship with their son.

"I would have helped her. I wanted to, I could have flown to Nashville or she could have moved with me. She just took off and left him. I don't think that's a good example for a kid." Lilly wouldn't judge. She would listen and be supportive.

They made it to his apartment. Lilly carried Isaac and he grabbed the diaper bag. He opened the door. His apartment looked the same but for the baby's room. "So what do you want to eat?" He asked when she came back from the room. She must have noticed all the changes in the baby's room. Pops and Mike helped him paint it and Allie decorated it three days ago. Mami stayed with Isaac.

He tried to keep his face straight. She looked really surprised. "That's a nice room Scotty." She smiled.

"I thought you would like the planes and the Teddy bears." He couldn't help but think about her when Allie asked him what he wanted in the room. Lilly bought Isaac a black teddy bear and he bought the other two.

"So food." He drummed the table. She smiled. "Anything really."

They ate in the living room while discussing the case. Lilly thought the father was hiding something. "She was wearing a dress. Sam didn't like dresses. She hated them. She would have never worn a red one on top of that. Someone forced her and the father knows."

"I don't know Lil. How did the interview with the friend go?" He asked. He didn't think the father had motive. He had uprooted his family more than once so that Sam could have other chances.

They finished their dinner and lounged back. She held his hand, "how are you doing Scotty."

He squeezed tight, "tired." He mumbled. The past two weeks were the hardest since Elisa and her giants. He had to wake up at night and take care of his son; he was a light sleeper. Elisa would stay awake all night and he had to watch over her. Isaac cried all the time; his son didn't seem to like him much. He would stay quiet for mami, Allie, Mike even Lil but not him.

"I don't think he likes me much." He said as much.

"I didn't like you much when I met you either." Lilly smiled and he had to smile back.

"I didn't like you either." He lied; he had always liked Lilly Rush. She was so driven, smart and just a good person. He would have been a fool to not like her from the start.

"Liar. You see me as your mentor and your role model." She said seriously.

He laughed, "yes, Lil. You are so modest my Queen of Homicide."

She laughed with him and punched his arm. "Scotty, I should be heading home."

He then realized that it was 12:00 PM. He couldn't let Lilly walk to the train station. He couldn't drive her either not without waking Isaac up.

"Stay, you take the bed. I'll sleep in the couch." He said firmly. He wasn't about to let her walk out. He didn't live in a rough neighborhood but it wasn't residential either.

"No, Scotty, I have to go home." She laughed at his proposal. He tried to convince her but she was headstrong. She was ready to go out of the door when she realized something. "I forgot my wallet at the office." Scotty smirked. He could practically hear her next question. He answered before she asked. "No, I won't lend you any money."

"I don't have any pajamas and these are uncomfortable." She tried feebly and pointed to her pantsuit.

"I have shirts, shorts. Any of my shirts could fit you like a dress." He said winningly.

"I'll walk out and it'll be on you Scotty Valens." She tried but he knew she wouldn't walk out of the apartment. She wasn't about to walk out without any money or I.D.

"I think I have clean toothbrushes." He said and went into the bathroom. Lilly followed him sullenly. "I want to choose the shirt and you'll drive me home tomorrow." She said angrily as she picked a purple toothbrush.

He gave her five options and she chose a faded light blue Nirvana shirt. Scotty grabbed some sweat pants and a black undershirt. He slept on his underwear but with Lil here he wouldn't do that. He grabbed a blanket and settled on the couch. He could hear Lilly settling for the night.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the fact that he didn't have to dash and run to Mom's to drop Isaac off.

Something was wrong. Isaac wasn't crying, he waited for the wails but there wasn't any noise. He opened his eyes quickly and moved quickly. SIDS wasn't uncommon among newborns. The sight was not one he expected. His partner sat down in the rocking chair while Isaac drank his milk. Lilly looked up. "I just changed his diaper. He started crying and I got up."

Scotty rubbed his eyes, his voice raspy, "He wails his lungs out every night."

Lilly looked at him as if he was insane, "He cried, I got up and hushed him. We even made the bottle in the kitchen. You were out like a light." She burped Isaac and walked around the room. The baby gurgled but remained with his eyes closed. His son always looked at him as if wary. He was totally relaxed around Lil. She kissed his forehead and placed him back on the crib.

Scotty took a moment to see her, the shirt was too big on her, and her hair was loose. He was used to the ponytail, he liked it better down he noticed. She looked softer with it down; maybe it was the baby that made her look softer. He snapped out of it. It didn't matter how she looked this was Lil, his best friend.

She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" Lilly didn't use much make up, but he was used to some lipstick and mascara. Women looked really different without make up but not Lilly, she still looked like Lil, "about 4:00 AM. Isaac drinks his milk and then wakes up by 7:00 again." He answered with a yawn of his.

"He's been sleeping more, mom says he's an easy baby. According to her Mike and I woke up every hour until we were six months." They moved from the baby's room to the living room.

Lilly wasn't sleepy anymore, somehow their conversation flowed and soon they were both just talking about everything. Scotty discovered that he could tell Lilly anything.

It was 5:00 PM and she was excitedly telling him about when she was fifteen and Ray and her ran off to some concert. He listened eagerly, Lilly didn't offer much about her life. He laughed with her when she finished her tale.

"What about you, ever ran off with Elisa to a concert?" She asked with a smile. He smiled back; she was the only one who he spoke about Elisa. "Nah, Elisa was too afraid to run off anywhere without permission. We lied to her parents a lot. They didn't approve of Elisa living with me so we told them she was going to live at a dorm with some girls we paid off." She laughed at that, her eyes crinkled. He sighed, "Do you ever wish to go back? When you were younger just in the academy."

Lilly smiled dreamily, "Sometimes, but then I remember that I wasn't making any money and I had a douche of a boyfriend who cheated." He almost hit himself.

"Do you want to go back? Do you miss the streets?" She asked him changing the subject to him.

He looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah, but then I remember I get too involved with living victims. It's different not better, not worse just different." He said.

They talked some more until Isaac was up. Scotty tended to Isaac who cried murder until he was fed. "That's what I'm talking about." He told Lilly who had a gleam on her eyes.

"I swear he barely cried yesterday night." She put up her hands and the shirt rode up a little. Scotty looked at her long legs. He chuckled, trying to get rid of the sensation in his belly. "Get dressed, I'm treating you to breakfast today." He said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Please read and review:::::: ::::::::::

Chapter 5

It became routine, she didn't even notice. That first week had been just an accident but then Lilly Rush carried a small bag of clothes and necessities. Six months later they were still spending weekends together. She liked Isaac and couldn't see him during the week so when Fridays came and Scotty offered a ride she couldn't help but ask to see the little boy. She realized during the third weekend that it wasn't appropriate but she excused her behavior with a simple truth. This was the closest she would ever come to have a child of her own. She wasn't getting any younger, she was in her mid thirties and there were no boyfriends lined up for her. She had given up on the wedding dreams. To be honest she never had much of a wedding dream. That time with Patrick had been at his parents' insistence. She just wanted to get married at City Hall. She kept on accepting Scotty's rides and soon she was prepared with a little bag of clothes. They picked up Isaac, usually from Allie's but sometimes from his mom's. When it was Rosa's turn to have Isaac Lilly ended up waiting for more than ten minutes in the car.

They would drive to his place and order food or even cook together. They weren't especially skilled but managed to eat pasta or make mac and cheese. She would put the baby to sleep and comfort him when he woke up. Lilly and her partner would talk about work, friends, his family, Isaac, everything. Saturday morning they would go and have breakfast out. They would spend all day with Isaac, they would go to the park, rent a movie, watch T.V, and anything they wanted. Lilly would then try to leave and Scotty would tell her that it was too late again, just like the first time. Sundays they would repeat it again, only this time he would drive her back home.

Here she was, another Friday evening and he was about to offer her that ride that would come happen two nights later. She decided that it was time to break the habit. She would find an excuse to break it, she could. She would go a weekend without seeing Isaac; she couldn't get too attached to him. Scotty will meet someone sometime and then she wouldn't have those weekends anymore. She could try and see what it was like to have a weekend of her own again.

"Come on Lil, I'll drive you home." He said and shrugged his suit on.

"Not so fast Valens. I need you too see this." Lilly would have kissed her boss. Only Vera remained at the bullpen. Will and Kat had left minutes before.

Boss put on a tape. "John Smith." He said, soon he was explaining that his DNA matched blood found at an abduction scene. Brenda McDowell had been abducted the night of engagement party. John Smith was however in West Virginia.

"We need a confession before he lawyers up."

Vera refused, Scotty was irritated, "You're gonna play the casserole card again?" Lilly saw her window and leapt. "I'll go." She could feel Scotty's eyes on her neck.

"I'll go with her." Scotty said immediately. Boss nodded, she was about to ask "What about Isaac?" when the fiancée entered the room. They spoke with him briefly. Scotty slipped away and went to his desk.

She spoke with the fiancée a little more until she saw Scotty with the phone again. She smiled and went to his desk. "Mami, I need you to take care of Isaac for tonight. No, I'm fine. I have to drive to West Virginia, we have a suspect on a case. Thank you. I'll call you in the morning to see how he's doing."

"Is Isaac ok?" She asked as soon as he hung up the phone. "He's fine, just teething." He added.

"So, West Virginia." She said. He smiled, "I'm driving."

The drive wasn't bad, as always Scotty managed to get them before their time. The sheriff handed John Smith. He was common, ordinary but his tone of voice and his manners unnerved her. "I never met a female detective. Certainly hope they appreciate everything you've given up to do what you do." Scotty pushed him up and they were on their way. Those words didn't rankle her anymore, she had chosen her career before a personal life even before she made detective. She was aware that her situation wouldn't change. She was bound to the job and that was that.

She decided to drive back at least for a few hours. It wouldn't be easy to get a confession or a body out him, which was obvious after the first thirty minutes. This was a smart, twisted man, Brenda wasn't the only one, and Lilly had a feeling they were with a serial. Scotty tried to play bad cop undermining John's physicality, calling him loser and the like. John offered little tidbits of information about Brenda. They informed the squad of all the little updates.

The squad found her body, Lilly felt angry, this little man killed a woman, someone's daughter, friend, and lover. She finished, "They found her." Scotty looked at Brenda's picture. "Pretty girl Brenda." Lilly said out of the blue maybe it was too late for the girl but they could get motive out of this bastard.

"Yes, she was." John answered simply.

Scotty looked at Lilly and then turned to their doer. "Can't pitch a tent Johnny, that your problem?" He asked with a mocking voice.

John chuckled, "you think it was about sex?"

Lilly looked back and immediately answered, "Power."

"You can't imagine a man wants to keep a woman without hurting her can you?"

"Not locked in his basement home's." Scotty said without much emotion.

Lilly thought he would change the subject but Scotty pushed on, "Nice tail on this one." He paused and showed John Brenda's picture. "You sure you didn't get a piece of that?"

"You get a piece of that" John pointed at her with his head, "Bet you think about it from time to time." Scotty gave up then. He looked at her and then back at the front. John was getting to him. It was her turn to play cop.

She tried to engage him again, "You still haven't told me what gets you out of bed." John had tried to rankle her. He kept trying to get under her skin. He did offer more information, they reported back to the squad.

Their team figured something else out. He was a serial; the woman in the basement wasn't Brenda. Soon they had five missing women in their hands. They found four of those cells, all-dead but no Brenda.

He offered a lot of information on all of the other women but for Brenda. "Brenda is still alive isn't she?" Lilly's hopes fluttered.

They switched driving seats; Lilly kept drilling John but nothing. Scotty wasn't so sure Brenda was still alive and was getting tired of the little mind games. Lilly could see it, he was ready to snap; "Where's Brenda? Where you put her body?"

"Everyone's got something that get them out of bed. Something that keeps them tethered to this world. What are you once that's taken away from you? What are you with your job detective? Nothing," John then spoke about Monica; the girl who had God, "she gave up the easiest."

"She wasn't looking for a way out anymore." Lilly answered.

"Sounds like you're familiar detective." That was it for Scotty. He stopped the car to the side and yanked John out of the car. He kicked him and punched him. Lilly couldn't let this happen. This arrest had to be by the book. She called out his name. He didn't stop. She grabbed him and pushed him away from John.

"She's here in these woods." The man wheezed.

"I'm driving." She glared at her partner. They were back to the old drilling sessions.

They made it to a well. John told the story of another woman. Lilly trained her gun at him. She was tired and would have happily pulled the trigger. Scotty stopped her. "That's what he wants. He can't spend the rest of his life in a cell like his victims did." John said something and then Lilly realized. She knew where Brenda was.

"Kensington." John became agitated. "She'll give up just like you will. When you realize this is just illusion. There are hundreds of you and hundreds of me. Your God won't help you then." He kept shouting but Lilly didn't listen anymore. Scotty would make sure he got to headquarters. She needed to go to Brenda.

Lilly drove back to the road and called Central. Boss alerted David and the rest of them. She made it to the basement and helped Brenda out.

The woman was a shell of herself but her was shone with happiness. Lilly imagined it was her in that basement and realized that the first thing she would have like to know was where Scotty and Isaac were they fine? Were they waiting for her? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Daniel is waiting for you." She said with an open smile. She helped Brenda into the ambulance. The woman's eyes shone with happiness. "He still loves me right?" She sounded so unsure of herself. Lilly nodded, "with all his heart. He told me so." Lilly happily lied.

She saw as Daniel and Brenda hugged happily thirty minutes later. She felt something inside. John asked her about what got her out of bed. It was simple, the job, but also Scotty and Isaac. She looked forward to the weekends because it was her time with the baby. She didn't have to share Scotty with the squad or Isaac with Rosa or Allie. They were hers, for about fifty hours they were only hers. She drove back to PPD. Scotty was by his desk; it was only him there. He stood up. "Come on, I offered you a ride." He said casually. She nodded; it was 8:56 in the morning.

She didn't feel tired at all. She wanted to see Isaac and hold him, just like she had done hundreds of times when Scotty was making his bottle or sleeping. She shouldn't feel this attached to her partner's son but she couldn't help it. Isaac filled that void, John hit too close to home tonight. She looked out the window. "What are you doing? Your mother's house is on the other side of town."

Scotty looked puzzled, "I figured you'd want to go home." He replied honestly.

Lilly could both agree with him and go home to her cats or she could see Isaac. Isaac's big brown eyes won. "I want to see Isaac." He nodded and switched lanes. He called Rosa before picking the baby. "Mom, yes, everything's fine. I can't stay for coffee. Could you have Isaac ready? No I don't want to stay with you guys. I can manage, _mami por favor_ just have him ready."

The wait was shorter. She moved to the backseat and set up the seat. Scotty came back and put Isaac on the seat. "Hey baby bug." She smiled when Isaac smiled and opened his tiny chubby hands. He giggled. "You're happy this morning." She kissed his cheek. "I love you very much baby bug." She whispered quietly so only Isaac could hear him.

They drove to his apartment; Lilly played with Isaac the whole ride. She unbuckled him and carried him upstairs. Scotty dropped his jacket on the sofa and sat down. "I want to sleep all day."

Isaac kept babbling and tugging on her hair. She laughed and hugged the baby to her, "Yeah, take the bed. I'm not sleepy, I could just crash on the couch." She said and put Isaac on his playpen. "Nah. I want to watch him play." Scotty said while kneeling to see his son.

He handed him a purple monkey, "That bastard said something about people having a reason to get up in the morning. He's my reason." Scotty said as Isaac smashed the toy on the ground. The baby held it high and then dropped it multiple times. He found it hilarious and so did Scotty. Lilly laughed too, because they had the same big smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Please read and review. Thank you little dark starling and Zundra for your encouraging words. .

Chapter 6

They were running late. Allie was sick with the flu and Mom was in Puerto Rico visiting family. Scotty didn't think PPD was the best place for an eight month old but he had no other way. It was too late to try a babysitter. Isaac was easily entertained with a toy Lil gave him last weekend. She hadn't stayed home last weekend. She had a boyfriend, Eddie Saccardo. Scotty didn't know how he felt about the man. He was fiercely protective of Lil. He seemed like a straight up guy but Lil wasn't the best judge of character.

He drove them to PPD. Isaac was a charmer, he blew kisses at people and smiled cutely at almost everyone. He said some words now, "dada, papi, mama and ela." He called Allie and Lilly mama. Scotty felt a pang when he called them mama. Allie waved it off "Don't worry Scotty." Lilly smiled when she heard him call her that. "You're such a good baby bug." He didn't say anything and he didn't correct his boy. Isaac would learn that Lil wasn't theirs soon enough.

He went to the bullpen Vera and Miller were already at their desks. "Little Valens." Vera said and smiled at Isaac who reached to him. "He's very big." Vera said as he carried him.

"Tell me about it." Scotty replied, "Hold him for a sec. I need to speak with boss."

Scotty entered Boss's office. "Scotty, I see you brought Isaac."

"I'm sorry, Allie is sick and mom's out of town. I don't have anyone else." Scotty argued.

"You could have taken the day off." Boss suggested.

Scotty was about to retort when Boss shrugged his shoulders. "Don't sweat it Scotty, just know that you won't be conducting any interviews today. Desk duty only." He nodded and went to retrieve his son from a hoard of women who gathered around him.

"I didn't know you had a child." A.D.A Thomas remarked. "Yes, his name is Isaac." He hadn't seen Alexandra in a very long time, not since before he learned about Isaac. "Cute kid." She said and then went away. That ship sailed, it would seem.

He started his paperwork on their latest case, Max Chapin was alive and returned to Priscilla his mother. Scotty sat with Isaac on the floor. He placed three boxes around him, making a playpen for him. "Don't make much noise Papi is trying to work."

Isaac nodded as if understanding. He was glad that he couldn't do much but stand on his own. His mother warned her that once the little baby found his feet to be useful he would have his hands full.

They worked silently for an hour until Lilly entered the bullpen. It was as if Isaac knew. He giggled and yelled, he stood up opening and closing his chubby hands. "Mama." He giddily said.

"Hey there Isaac." Her face lit up and she picked the baby immediately. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she tickled his belly.

"I got no babysitters." Scotty replied quickly.

"Did you have breakfast yet bug?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. Lilly took him away to the break room.

The morning went surprisingly well. Miller, Will and Lil took turns watching and playing with Isaac. It was lunchtime; the team was in the break room except for Kat and Jeffries who were conducting an interview. Boss, Vera, Lil and Scotty were eating their food while Isaac ate or made a mess out of his mashed food. "That looks disgusting." Vera made a face at the food the baby played with. "Tastes disgusting too." Boss chuckled, Scotty laughed. "He's been trying more solids but as you understand I am no cook."

Lil shook her head and wiped some of the food out of his mouth. "Let's see if you like this." She gave him a piece of watermelon. Isaac ate it enthusiastically, grapes, and kiwi he liked. He made a face at oranges and yelled a little at the taste. Lilly laughed and so did the rest of them. "Imagine his reaction to lemons." Vera chuckled.

Lilly smiled and tried to give him a piece of apple. "Na." Isaac turned his head and pushed her hands away. "That probably means he's full Lil." Boss interjected.

Scotty looked on, now he had to wipe him off and change that onesie to another one. He had packed the Phillies one, he couldn't remember. It didn't matter because Lilly grabbed his son from her lap and didn't pay Scotty the slightest mind. "Come on, baby bug. Let's see what your daddy packed for you." She put him on the sink and went to his desk. Scotty undressed Isaac. "I want you to behave for Lil. No splashing or getting her soaked like you do me." This wasn't the place for his son to play with water. Lil came back and took over. He watched as she washed and changed his son into a presentable eight-month-old boy. "All set." She smiled and carried him to her desk.

Saccardo came in twenty or so minutes later. He had a strawberry ice-cream cone on one hand and kissed Lilly on the cheek. Scotty looked on from his desk. He decided to keep on his interview report. He waved at Saccardo and smiled politely.

"Is just a taste, he's old enough." The narcotics detective said.

"No, he had enough food today." Lilly and swatted his hand away.

Scotty saw as Saccardo let his son eat a little bit of ice cream. He looked up to see his baby's reaction. Isaac's eyes rounded for three seconds and then it happened. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

Isaac's face started to swell, his hands and body turned red and he started crying.

Scotty stood up and so did Lilly. "I think he's having an allergic reaction." The other man said.

Lilly grabbed his son and rushed out of the bullpen. Scotty followed her, "Call an ambulance. Do something Scotty." Lilly said as they ran. Isaac's cries were not as strong as before and his whole face was red. They were racing to the car. He drove them to the hospital as quickly as he could. He kept looking at Isaac and Lilly. She didn't strap him, she held him to her and she was crying softly.

They made it to the hospital and Scotty yelled for help. Two doctors carried Isaac away. "He's going into anaphylactic shock." He heard a doctor say. The other one stopped him and Lilly from going with Isaac.

"Sir, please you and your wife have to wait here." Scotty dazedly nodded. "What's happening with him? Where are they taking him?" Lilly asked as they were shown to a small examination room. "Wait here, once the baby is stable they'll come for you." The man said softly.

Scotty shook his head, "his name is Isaac, Isaac Valens."

"Very well Mr. Valens. I'll bring some papers in so that you can fill them out." Then he left them alone.

Lilly broke down. "I'm so sorry Scotty." She cried silently. Scotty looked at her face and held her hands. "Stop crying. He's going to be fine. It's not your fault anyway, you told Saccardo to not feed him." Lilly nodded.

Three minutes later they were both filling out the paperwork. They waited anxiously for the doctor to come back with Isaac. Scotty held Lil's hand when the doctor came back. "The baby is fine. He went into anaphylactic shock. He's stable now and the swelling is receding. We ran some tests and we got your lists of foods he had today. He's allergic to strawberries and that caused him to have this reaction." The doctor said. He patted Lil's hand, "Don't be too hard on yourself. Is a good thing you two reacted as quickly as you did. Your son is fine. We are running some small tests and you should be able to take him home as soon as possible."

Lilly wiped some wayward tears; "Isaac's reaction to strawberries was too violent. I need you both to pay attention." The doctor proceeded to show them how to use an Epi-pen on a child. Lilly asked all sorts of questions and the doctor answered all of them. Scotty wanted to see his child, he wanted to hug him and make sure that he was fine.

They went back to the examination room. Isaac was asleep on the bed. His face red, his whole body was riddled with hives. "The swelling is down. These are cold compresses. He'll be uncomfortable tonight, make sure you give him a cool shower and just for tonight put some of this medicine in his bottle. It'll help him sleep. Is he sleeping through the night?" Lilly and Scotty nodded; Isaac went to sleep by nine and was awake by eight the next morning. The baby took a nap at 1:00 and woke up at 5:00.

"Don't try to disrupt his schedule but be mindful that he won't be sleeping regularly tonight or tomorrow." The nurse told them.

Lilly nodded and picked the baby from the bed. She cradled him and Isaac whined uncomfortably, "poor baby bug." She kissed his forehead and sang to him. Scotty breathed a sigh of relief. Isaac was fine. He grabbed the baby from her partner and kissed him. The nurse told them to put him in the bed; soon a doctor would come in and discharge him. Scotty turned to Lil and hugged her. She hugged him back. "He's fine. He'll be ok." He kept telling her. She nodded but kept hugging him; she rubbed circles on his back. He was taller than her by a few inches. She kept saying she was sorry. He told her she shouldn't be.

Ten minutes later Saccardo and Boss were knocking on the door. Lilly looked up from Isaac's bed. "Get out." She looked at Saccardo. "Scotty, man. I'm sorry." Scotty nodded. He didn't expect Lil's reaction to Saccardo to be so negative.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out. This is your fault. Isaac could have died." She said coldly.

"Lil could I speak with you?" Saccardo asked.

"No." She said with finality. A tone that both Stillman and he recognized, the other detective didn't however. "Lil, just a moment." Lilly glared daggers at him and held Isaac's hand.

"Eddie, A word please. Scotty you can take the day off tomorrow."

"Thank you Boss." He replied.

"I'm taking lost hours Boss." Lilly announced too.

If Stillman was surprised he didn't show it. He nodded and left.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

Thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter, again thank you for reading and reviewing .

Chapter 7

It had been a horrific day. Lilly had been so scared to see Isaac crying, not able to breath, she had thought life was slipping away from her fingers. Then Scotty had been there. Once they had taken Isaac away she knew her partner would tell her to leave. It had been her fault, she had let Eddie give the baby the ice cream but Scotty shook his head and told her it wasn't her fault.

Lilly watched as Isaac slept they were in Scotty's bed. The doctor said that Isaac would be sleepy for a few hours after the hospital visit. Scotty was in front of her watching Isaac sleep.

"I was very scared. I thought about not being able to see his face in the morning. He makes my life so complicated but when he smiles…" Scotty paused and smiled; he ran a finger over the baby's brow. His little face was still red but not as violent red as when he first ate the strawberry.

"He smiles and everything is fine. I like it when he calls me dada." Scotty said honestly. Lilly smiled back, she wore one of his shirts, a Phillies baseball shirt. He was in a black undershirt and sweatpants.

Lilly looked at Scotty and kissed Isaac's chubby hand. "I like it when he calls me mama. I know he isn't mine Scotty but if we had lost him today I would have been a wreck. I love him Scotty." Lilly said openly and honestly. Seven months ago when she helped him get Isaac home she never thought she would get so involved with his partner's son but she was most definitely involved with this child. The doctor told them to leave Isaac with only his diaper tonight. She traced Isaac's hives and almost cried again. She was composed however. She was Lilly Rush, and Ice Queens didn't cry. It was enough that Scotty had seen her crying and had to comfort her, and reassure her when it was him who needed to be reassured. After all it had been his child in the hospital not hers. He never made her felt unwelcomed. These past seven months had built their relationship to a point in which they were both very comfortable with each other. Suddenly it all crashed down around her. She loved Scotty, not like a friend but something more. Lilly realized she wanted him. It scared her more than anything she had ever known. She wouldn't think about it, if she didn't talk about it maybe it would go away.

She always found Scotty attractive, even when he first came into her life and was more arrogant and cockier than now. He had a good heart and was loyal, that was why it had been hard for her to accept his mistake with Christina. Lil never thought for a second that it was a relationship. He had been vulnerable and her sister basically preyed on him. After Chris however things had gone back to normal, she had her friend back and he was so contrite and so sorry to have betrayed her that she had to forgive him and forget about that episode. Scotty kept looking at Isaac and hands. She decided to delude herself a little more and think that maybe Scotty felt the same way she felt.

They slept that way with Isaac between them. Scotty fell asleep and Lilly didn't want to tell him to go to the couch, neither did she want to stay away from them. She fell asleep too, after watching them. Father and son had the same serene face when they weren't awake.

She woke up because Isaac was whimpering. Scotty had taken off his shirt and was on his back. Lilly picked the baby up. "It's ok baby bug, I have some cream for you." She applied the cream to the hives and kissed his forehead. Lilly didn't have a good singing voice but she liked to sing to Isaac, he was calmer and they climbed back to bed with Scotty.

Lilly stayed with them the next day too. She had to make sure Isaac was fine. Scotty called Allie to tell her about the baby's allergy. "Only strawberries. No we have it under control. Lilly is helping me today. Yes, I'll say hi to her."

Eddie kept trying her cellphone but she didn't want to see Saccardo. She blamed him for Isaac's near death experience. She liked Eddie but she liked Scotty better. She was too confused to think about Eddie yet. She spent all day dressed with the Phillies shirt. Scotty didn't say anything; in fact the next day wasn't so weird. Lilly woke up before him and went to the bathroom. When she came back Scotty and Isaac were already playing with blocks by the living room.

That night Scotty hugged her hard. "Thank you, for everything, thank you." He called her a cab since he couldn't drive her. She hugged him back and reminded her of Isaac's cream and his bath.

She slept fitfully that night, alone with her cats. She missed Isaac and thought about her feelings. This only had to be because of Isaac, she was infatuated with the baby, it would pass.

Only it didn't and she kept close with them. Eddie was undercover and that had been the only reason she needed to break things off with him. She argued that neither had the drive nor the time to keep a real relationship going. Eddie had tried to convince her to have a casual relationship but she refused. She went with Scotty and Isaac, they spent every weekend together, it was a night before Isaac's birthday party.

It was to be a big affair, or so Scotty led her to believe, "She just needs an excuse to make a big deal. She went all out when Em turned one." Scotty said the day before the party. She had everything ready in her little duffel bag. They were to be at the Valens's home by 3:00 PM. Isaac turned one yesterday but the party was scheduled for a Saturday. Lilly brushed her teeth and tied her hair. Scotty played with Isaac by the bed.

"You should put him to sleep." Lilly wore sweatpants and a blue tank top. "Isaac, Isaac _mira el mono_." Scotty said and pointed to the purple monkey.

"No." Isaac pushed the plushy away and crawled to Lilly who was by the edge of the bed. She picked him up, "you're ready to sleep aren't you baby bug?" She kissed his belly. He giggled and hugged her neck.

She put him to bed, and went back to the bedroom. Scotty and her worked on their interview reports. They had the papers spread out on the bed. Scotty had a pen, he scribbled away when she came in. She sat next to him; she picked her papers and read them quietly, all the sounds were the rustling of papers.

"Don't freak out ok." Lilly was taken aback by his words. He put the papers on the coffee table.

"Huh." She answered.

"Tomorrow, when we go to my house. There will be a lot of people, mostly relatives. They will ask questions and be overly familiar with you. Don't let them bother you." He said seriously.

"Fine, I won't freak out, although I don't think your mom likes me much." Lilly offered. She had met Rosa Valens more than once but it had always been fleeting and in all their exchanges she had felt that Rosa didn't exactly approved of her. They watched Tropic Thunder. Scotty laughed, Lilly laughed too; some of the scenes were funny.

The next day arrived bright an early. She woke up to the smell of waffles. She rose and went to the living room. Scotty and Isaac were up. Her partner was singing a Spanish song while the baby mashed his toy car onto the high table.

He danced around the stove. "I didn't know you had moves Valens." Scotty turned and danced toward her. She laughed and let him twirl her around. He tried to dance with him but she shook her head. "I don't know how to."

They ate and went to the park. Lilly insisted to go back to the apartment before 2:00 PM. She didn't want to be late; she didn't want Rosa to have another reason to glare at her. Lilly dressed Isaac in blue jeans and a red shirt with a car on it. She made sure to pack his jacket, blanket and teddy bear.

"Remember, don't get flustered. They are all nosy people, they mean well but they are nosy and rude sometimes.

They entered the house. Allie, Mike and their children were already there. "I'm so glad you could be here Lilly." Allie kissed her cheek. She liked Allie and Mike; they were warm and very welcoming. Ramiro was welcoming too but they hadn't talked much. "Lilly was it?" The older man asked and she nodded politely.

"And there is _mi nieto_." Ramiro picked Isaac from her arms. In the next hour she met at least half of Scotty's relatives. They kissed and asked a hundred and ten questions. All pretty harmless and well meaning but her partner was correct. They were nosy, especially the women who kept asking if she knew about Isaac's mom. Some didn't even speak to her but whispered in rapid Spanish, they talked and looked at her in a way that didn't make her entirely comfortable.

She went in search of Scotty and found him drinking a beer with a cousin. "Having fun yet?" He smirked.

She smiled, "You were right. They are nosy." He laughed and rapidly gave her a background on the people by the living room. "That's Rosario. She's my mom's cousin. She's very sure that you are Isaac's mom. I couldn't convince her otherwise." Lilly didn't like the deep satisfaction she felt when she heard that. Isaac wasn't hers.

The baby was paraded, kissed, hugged and patted for about three hours before he was cranky. Lilly was trying to speak with an elder lady when she heard his wails and angry crying. Rosa took him away from Allie who wasn't having any luck comforting him. Lilly watched desperately, she wanted to bet the one to comfort him. Scotty was in the backyard; she was about to look for him when Isaac found her with his eyes. "Mama, mama." He reached out to her and opened his chubby hands. That was it; she took him away from Rosa's arms. "Come on baby bug." She hushed him. The baby rested his head on her shoulder.

"He's just very sleepy, he usually takes a nap at this time." She said apologetically.

Rosa glared at her once again. "He needs a bed, I'll show you to Scotty's room." Allie rescued her.

They went up the stairs, into a room and she put Isaac in the middle of the bed. He was cranky and reached up to her again. "I'll stay with him until he falls asleep." Lilly cradled him and then put him back on the bed, she lie next to him and watched him sleep. She didn't want to go back to the party. She was a little tired too; she had been pulling more hours at the job.

Scotty woke her up a couple of hours later. He had Isaac on his hip. "Come on, it's time to take pictures and cut the cake."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"9:00 PM." Scotty replied.

"Shit. I slept four hours." Lilly stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like Lil, I mean good. You look great." Scotty mumbled. Lilly smiled.

They went downstairs; Isaac reached out for her again. He was really clingy tonight. It was either hers or Scotty's arms.

They all sang Happy Birthday to the baby and took pictures with him. "Hey Mike." Scotty called out to his brother. "Take a picture of us." Scotty threw him his cellphone. He put and arm around her waist, she was holding Isaac who smiled at the camera, she did too.

Ramiro grabbed the baby from her. "It's time for Isaac to have a little time with his _abuelo_."

Lilly nodded and handed him. "Come on I want you to meet some of my cousins."

She met them and liked them too. "You know what we need." Rodrigo said and then went into the house and turned on a radio.

The music blasted through the backyard. Scotty looked at her and grabbed her hand, "come on." He said. She shook her head "No."

Other couples moved around the backyard. She tried to get away but Scotty held her, she laughed and ended up dancing with him. They danced, laughed and hugged. His eyes were shining and so were hers.

Scotty and Lilly dropped Isaac off at his mom's it was almost 10:00 PM on Friday night. They received the call minutes apart. Will was shot, they dressed again; well at least Scotty did.

"Mom, I can't speak right now. I need you to take Isaac for the night, one of my friends was shot." Scotty said quickly as he handed her the baby. Lil waited for him at the car. They were already making calls and thinking of leads.

"I'll go to the crime scene. You go to hospital and talk with Vera." Lilly shook her head, "no, I'm going with you, to the crime scene." They did so and worked on different angles.

He lost sight of her and went to the hospital. Will wasn't in good shape, it was still touch and go. Scotty went to PPD and met with A.D.A Bell. They got to work fast, all night searching for Valentine and other clues about Pops' murder and Will's shooting. They kept going back to the Ariza brothers. The elder brother was dead; Valentine killed him. By late night they knew Will was going to make. Lilly went to the hospital and stayed with Will for a couple of hours. The evidence proved that it hadn't been him but possibly Gabriel, the 12-year-old brother.

Lilly and him went together to the house and tried to reason with Gabriel but to no avail. The teenager was set into shooting them. He looked at Lilly and they proceeded. Lilly shot him in the leg. They called the ambulance; the paramedics took the teen away.

Scotty was weary and tired; it was done, they had worked for twenty-three hours straight. He grabbed Lilly's hand, "We have to go." Lilly nodded, they went back to the hospital to check on Will. He was going to be fine, the doctors were sure he was going to make a full recovery. All of them let a sigh of relief. He looked at Lilly and saw her tired eyes. "I'll drive you home." He put his arm around hers and felt her shudder. Lilly must be just as tired and weary as he felt because she gave no resistance.

"Thank you Scotty." She said as he dropped her off. He nodded and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Scotty felt warm and kissed her cheek too. Lilly moved back. He was really close to her face, her eyes were very blue, he didn't know why but he did it. He kissed her, she kissed him back and it was wonderful. She tasted delicious; he wanted more. His hands were around her hips, pushing her against him. She moaned, Scotty wanted nothing more than to touch her, that little moan almost made her lose control and do something very stupid like try to get his hands under her shirt. He did it his hands were trying to get under her shirt. She pulled back.

Scotty looked at her shocked face. He was about to beg for forgiveness when she unlocked the door and grabbed his hand. They were inside, "Do you want coffee?" He pulled her back and kissed her again. They were behind closed doors. She moaned again, like a kitten and he couldn't be hold accountable for his actions. She was like chocolate ice cream, he didn't care for chocolate ice cream as a kid but once he had it, he was obsessed. He didn't know how but they were naked, in her bed and it was all heat and skin. He lost himself in her and it was wonderful. She was so perfect under him, they were meant to do this.

He woke up disoriented, it was dark and there was someone next to him. He must be dreaming, the last time he had sex had been almost a year ago before Isaac came into his life. He rubbed his eyes and saw her blonde hair. Lil, he slept with her best friend and it was mind-blowing. She stirred and looked at him with blank eyes. "Are you sorry?" She asked with a cold voice. This was her defense, her walls were up and she attacked first. It was her way.

"No, but I don't want to lose my best friend." He knew how quickly this could unravel and destroy their friendship. He wouldn't do that to them, they were friends and to be honest the only woman besides his mother who cared for him. He wouldn't drive her away because it would mean not talking to her, seeing her.

"I don't want to lose you either?" She softened her glance at him. She was naked under the soft white sheet. He had seen her naked and wanted to see her naked again. He wanted to be inside of her again. His eyes were on her neck, she had a love bite, he wanted to lick that mark and make another one next to it.

His voice came in husky, full of desire, "Did you like it?" He asked and his eyes met hers. He willed her to say yes. "I did." He was on her again, kissing, biting, and touching. "We are friends, partners, not in a relationship." She said in between kisses. Her hands were around his temples. "We can do this. It won't interfere with anything. We're adults and can do this." He moaned when he touched her breasts.

"Yes." She replied.

He didn't leave her apartment for a few hours; they didn't speak about whatever they were. It was their experience that once they spoke about things they spoiled. Neither of them did well when it came to relationships. Once it was time to go she just kissed him goodbye.

Lilly watched as Scotty and Isaac slept. They were all in bed; they had been whatever they were for nine months. At first Lilly thought she couldn't do it. She was in love with him and he wasn't in love with her. He loved her as a friend and then they had sex. They were not in a relationship but it felt as if they were. Neither had bothered to follow up the conversation, they were just Lilly and Scotty, partner, friends and now lovers. They were still in bed. Isaac slept soundly between them. "Morning _cariño_." He said with a raspy voice and moved to kiss her. She kissed him back slowly. He sighed and moved some of her hair out of her face. "I think you should live with us." He said it as if he asked her to go to the movies with him. She shook her head, "I can't." Panic rose in her throat, she couldn't do this right now but Scotty grabbed her hand.

"Let go." She said with fear in her eyes.

"No, and don't make a sound. You wouldn't like to wake Isaac, he gets cranky." He whispered and looked at her seriously. Of course she knew the baby got cranky. She took care of him almost every morning.

"I know he gets cranky." She answered with a glare of her own.

"And that's my point, you know it because you spent the whole week here. You have clothes, make up, and half a billion things I didn't even know you needed. It makes sense, I own this place you don't own yours. Move in with me, no more getting up at 4:00 AM to drive you back to your place, we three could stay here over the weekends, we could even start Isaac on the day care by the station. He's old enough.

"No, your mother would never forgive you." Rosa had been the primary caregiver for the next Valens generation now that Allie had gone back to work. She would take it as an offense if Scotty decided to put Isaac in day care. Rosa didn't like her much; the woman didn't need more excuses to not like her more. She didn't appreciate the fact that her little grandson called a complete stranger "mama". Scotty thought she didn't notice the dirty looks and the half muttered words. Lilly did but decided to ignore it, Rosa was a big part of Isaac's life and so was she. Scotty never belittled her; he took her ideas and methods to handle Isaac to heart.

"You know you want to. I've seen your face when you have to go to your apartment. Come on Lil." She knew he was right; all she wanted was to spend all of her time with them.

"I can't, what about my cats?" She was holding onto something, anything that would make him think twice about asking her to move in with him. "You have to be kidding me. You gave Olivia to Emilio and Tripod passed away two weeks ago. I was there when you cried and decided to let my nephew have Olivia. You have no excuses, why wouldn't you move in with me? We are perfect together, and we love each other." Scotty looked at her directly in the eyes.

She was astounded, perplexed by his simple attitude. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now. "You love me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, and I know you love me too. You talk in your sleep." He kissed her again and stood up. He pulled her up and they moved away from the bed. "I love you, I've known it ever since that man tried to pick you up at the supermarket. I realized that I didn't want anyone to doubt that we loved each other. We agreed on no labels but I think is time we put a label on this. Move in with me."

She nodded with tears in her eyes because she never thought this could happen. The fear was there, trying to overwhelm her but his eyes and that smile as always could overcome her insecurities. She smiled and hugged him. "Yes." Lilly had her family, the one she always wanted.


End file.
